


looking

by vvkr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvkr/pseuds/vvkr





	looking

this is not a story, more of a request. Does anyone know the name of a story in which Peter is Lydia's rich mystery uncle and Derek is an architect. He and stilies decides to rebuild the Hale house and rich uncle gives him it has a gift when they are finish.


End file.
